A Dream is a Nightmare
by MeowytheCat
Summary: With the Legion and the Scourge threat nullified, the druids of Azeroth returns to their eternal slumber once again to resume their original job of being the Guardians of the Emerald Dream. Little did they know that after being gone for fifteen years, the world they are supposed to guard has already fallen to the Nightmare.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Queen Ysera, they've arrived."

The owner of the voice gave a respectful salute and stood at attention as the great, ancient, immortal green dragon in front of him stirred from her slumber. The dragon was curling protectively around a tall stone pillar where a large gem of the purest obsidian rested on the top. The obsidian gem flashed briefly and the dragon immediately opened her eyes. The eyes, glowing an intense emerald green, scanned the pitch black cave for the intruder who dared to enter her abode. Green glowing eyes met yellow glowing ones in the darkness and the dragon settled down her inner rage upon recognition of one of her own children. A green dragonling.

Even in the pitch black darkness, Ysera can see quite clearly. Dragon vision allows them to not only see everything as clear as day but it also pierces any illusion magic from hiding the true identity of their target. The perfect vision befitting the perfect queen...

The dragonling was standing in two legs, as all dragonlings do, and his scales share a brilliant emerald color, giving no second thoughts as to where his loyalties lie. A large titanium spear was strapped to his back, easily reachable when the situation calls for him to brandish it. Ysera blinked for a moment, recalling the reason why one of her dragons was in her cave in the first place.

"So they finally decided to return," Ysera rumbled, her voice cold and low echoing all around the cave.

The dragonling nodded his head furiously. "Yes, my Queen. You told us to report to you immediately when this time has come. Shall we keep them out of the Eye?"

"No." The Queen of Dreams spoke in a voice that brooked no further argument, her facial features giving quite a sinister-looking grin. "Our _allies_ spent quite a long time in the living world to protect the balance of nature. Why, we should prepare a grand celebration in honor of their success and return. It is only natural."

The dragonling tilted his head in confusion. "S-so my Queen," he ventured in a hesitant tone, "I'll tell the others to... prepare the celebration?"

"Yes, did I not just said that?" Ysera replied in mild annoyance. "Oh, and do make sure to include the... _presents_." The smile she was giving could have killed the Lich King in one blow. "It will be a welcoming party the druids of Azeroth won't ever forget for the rest of their immortal lives..."


	2. Chapter 1: Serenity Wanes

**A Dream is a Nightmare**

**Chapter One**

_**Serenity Wanes**_

Dark Archon walked down the verdant green forest path with a relaxed smile on his face. All around him was calmness... the serenity of nature itself. Birds were flying overhead, some perching in nearby trees and chirping in delight. The trees and flowers all around, so lush and vibrant of life. Other woodland creatures went about their usual business in peace: squirrels munching on some nuts, rabbits hopping up and about from one hole to another, and the like. The sun was shining brightly above, giving light and warmth to everything it touches.

"_A perfect world... it is everything you always dreamed of but knew will never exist in reality. Isn't that right, Dark Archon?_" a voice, oddly familiar, echoed all around him.

Naturally, Dark looked all around to find the source of the voice, but only the presence of nature greeted him.

"_How boring... how unrealistic..._" the voice continued. "_What this place needs... is a touch of reality..._"

Suddenly, as if by magic from a vile source, the forest all around him began to wither as a mist of darkness engulfed it. The woodland creatures ran and flew away in panic, not wanting to stay in the now-corrupted forest a second longer.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Dark yelled, his voice echoing in the now-still forest. Fear gripped his own heart and his very being screamed at him to run as far away from this place as he can. He ignored these feelings with all his might, not wanting to let the fiend responsible for such devastation to get away unpunished. "Show yourself!"

"_You're brave, Dark Archon... brave and foolish_," the voice echoed. The familiarity of the voice concerned Dark the most. "_You're in my territory and there is nothing you can do but run and hope you can find a way to leave. Sweet dreams, Darky..._" The sinister laugh that soon followed made the very bones of Dark's body shiver with fear. There was no way that voice could have belonged to anyone he knows. Even the Lich King doesn't laugh with a voice so cold and devoid of any emotion.

A nearby bush rustled, startling Dark Archon out of his thoughts. He turned around just in time to see a giant bear with green glowing eyes leaping at him, its mouth wide open to bite his head off...

"NOOO!" Dark Archon the draenei priest yelled, falling face-first onto the cold, hard marble floor. "Oww..." he added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry Darky! I'll save you from those ninjas!" Honky Furholy, a human priest, yelled as she kicked open the door to Dark Archon's bedroom so hard, its hinges fell off. She is holding a fire extinguisher in her hands and has a 'don't-you-dare-mess-with-me' look in her eyes. Complete with yellow pajamas and bunny slippers. The most threatening figure you will ever find early in the morning.

One short inspection of the room's content, however, made Honky lower her guard.

"Aww... there aren't any ninjas here," she said, her voice giving a hint of sadness. "It's just Darky sleepwalking and falling out of his bed again."

"I do not sleepwalk!" Dark Archon quickly defended himself as he groggily stood up while massaging his nose. "That hurts..."

Honky looked at him in concern as she softly placed the fire extinguisher on the floor next to her. "You were screaming in your sleep. That hasn't happened before. Well... not from any memory I can recall of. You must _really_ have a bad dream."

"It was more like a nightmare," Dark mumbled, recalling the moment he was about to be bear food. "A very vivid nightmare..." He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, just remember you're awake now and no nightmares, no matter how horrible they might be, can touch you in the real world." Honky gave him a bright, reassuring smile.

Dark smiled back. "Yeah, you're right."

A short silence descended upon the two after that.

"Um... do you... do you want to tell me what your nightmare was all about?" Honky Furholy asked, breaking the silence.

"A bear was about to bite my head off," Dark answered.

"Ahaha!" Honky laughed but stifled it when Dark Archon gave her a glare. "Oh, so sorry Darky, but I'm just imagining you, the leader of the Champions who killed the Lich King and his most powerful lieutenants, meeting his demise at the hands... err... paws of some random hungry bear. It's quite hilarious when you think about it. Why, Meowy would roll on the floor laughing all day and attempt to re-enact your nightmare every chance she'll get." Honky blinked, realising something, and gave a sad smile. "I mean... if she is still around, that is."

Dark Archon cleared his throat.

"Well... let us not dwell more on that," Dark muttered as he glanced at the clock stuck to a nearby wall. "Gah! It's 8:00 am already?"

"Why? What happens at eight?" Honky asked curiously.

"There's an Alliance meeting in two hours and I just woke up!" Dark Archon sighed. "Well, I better get ready then..." he grumbled to himself as he fixed his bed.

"An Alliance meeting? Is... is something amiss?" Honky's voice suddenly turned very serious.

Dark scratched his head. "I don't know yet but I hope it isn't something dire. King Varian just called a meeting to all Alliance leaders yesterday and I mean all. Including small guild leaders like me."

"Small guild leaders who kicked the Lich King's butt," Honky Furholy reminded him with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dark smiled.

"Well then! I'll leave you to your morning business then Darky," Honky said as she walked towards the now-broken door and picked up the fire extinguisher. "Hmm... I should ask Static to fix that later..." she mumbled to herself as she observed the door. Turning around to face Dark, she gave a bright, warm-sunny day smile. "If you need me for anything, I'll be in the Observatory Hall. Catch ya later, Darky!" She waved and walked away.

"See ya Honky," Dark Archon answered with a smile of his own.

Now alone to his thoughts, Dark tried to remember just what was the contents of his

dream. All he can remember is the few seconds prior to waking up on the wrong side of the bed when that bear leaped at him. He knew deep in his guts that whatever he just dreamt, it was important. Very, very important.

Frowning that his memory apparently failed to give him nothing but a headache, Dark Archon sighed and proceeded to the shower room for a bath. _If it's really important, I'll remember it... eventually..._

* * *

Dark Archon stepped out of his bedroom, one hand searching for the door to close out of habit before remembering that it was happily lying on the floor. Grumbling a bit to himself about women and their crazy antics, Dark crouched down to pick the door up and placed it on one side of the wall.

"Bah! I'll just let Static fix it later," Dark muttered with a hint of annoyance, turning around to walk down the hallway.

Humming to himself, Dark is always amused whenever he walked down this path to the dining hall. Looking at the doors to his guild member's bedrooms gives a small hint on their personalities. Some are generalized and ordinary, like the door to his own room, except his own door has a small king's crown sticker plastered on the upper center, signifying to everyone that it's the master's bedroom. Others, however, insist on severely vandalising their doors with their own designs: Mekky's door has a rather large sign stating "KEEP OUT OR ELSE" complete with a hand sketch of the gnome warlock in full demon form trampling a poor human mercilessly while cackling maniacally. Honky painted her door with the bright colors of the rainbow while a small gold-plated sign was hanging upon the doorknob that states she isn't inside. Jordy's door is painted plain white with a painted sign stuck to its center saying "Knock before entering. Unless you are here to... _accompany_ me for the night, if you know what I mean *wink* *wink*."

Dark's left eye twitched when he read the sign. _That Jordy..._ he covered his face with his hands.

The door to a few couple of rooms were wide open and the insides are empty of objects except a standard desk table and bed. These are rooms that have no current occupants, usually previously belonging to a member who, by some reasons and circumstances, either left the guild or were kicked out.

Dark Archon stopped in between two particular rooms. The first one possesses a standard and otherwise ordinary-looking door while the other is drenched in permanent purple paint. Both doors have a letter note taped to it. Everyone in the guild decided to leave the notes there until some new member occupies the room, where the letters will be taken to the vault and will be kept there with the rest of the guild's priced treasures.

Even though he already knew the contents of the letter, not to mention the time he has left before the meeting at ten, Dark still spent precious time reading it. He started with the letter stuck on the ordinary, unpainted door:

_**Dear Serenity,**_

_** I will never forget the time I spent in this guild: the memories and experiences I have gained, the happy and sad moments I have shared with all of you. I am nothing but an ordinary druid and yet you took me in and treated me like your real family. Always there to support and encourage me no matter what I do. **_

_**For the eternity that I will spend in this world and beyond, this little lazer chicken will always and forever remember you all. For there is no other family I am proud to call my own than Serenity and time itself will never erase that.**_

_**That dancing boomkin,**_

_**Alaraele**_

Dark Archon gave a melancholic smile, remembering Aly and her presence in the guild. How she makes everyone hungry when she changes into her chicken... err... moonkin form. How she makes the best dance parties and her overall carefree nature. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the note pinned on the purple door:

**_To all my friends in Serenity:_**

**_I'd just like to say thank you... thank you for everything. For accepting a lost and annoying cat into your guild and treating her like family. For staying by her side no matter the hardships and tribulations. For showing her the world and teaching her everything she needs to know to survive in it. For letting her experience the joys of living and reminding her that sadness is nothing more than an obstacle towards the greater things in life._**

**_Thank you everyone... for being a true friend and know that I will forever watch over you in the Dream._**

**_With love and cookies,_**

**_Meo 'Meowy' Windrunner_**

**_PS: I have thought about it for the entire three years I have been here and I still think Darky looks ridiculous in a dress and I don't think spending an eternity getting used to it will change that._**

Dark Archon gave an annoyed grunt. How Meowy deliberately ruining such a touching farewell with a P.S. note like that made him sigh. He'll probably miss that sarcastic humour of hers someday though. Besides, everyone knows he looks hot in his _robes_... right?

Turning around, Dark Archon resumed his walk down the hall, finally arriving at his destination: the dining hall.

"Come on, Para! It's all in good fun."

Even with the doors closed, Dark can clearly hear Omoikane's eager voice coming from inside. As he turned the doorknob and opened the door, he suddenly found himself lying flat on the floor as a corporeal wolf pounced at him, licking him affectionately in the face.

"Omo!" Dark Archon groaned.

"Oops... hehe... erm... Envy, heel boy!" Omoikane the night elf hunter whistled and the wolf immediately jumped off of Dark and obediently returned to the hunter's side. "Sorry Darky but he reaaaally likes you," Omoikane apologized sheepishly.

"Urgh... My face is full of dog saliva," Darky complained. "Someone pass me a towel please."

"Hey! Envy is a wolf, not a dog!" the hunter objected.

"Here you go Darky," Para Clinton the draenei paladin chimed in, handing out a small hand towel to Dark.

"Anyway," Omoikane faced the paladin, "so how about it, Para?" he asked excitedly, continuing their earlier conversation from before while Dark was busy wiping _canine_ saliva off his face.

"Hmm..." Para mused in though before giving a shrug. "Well sure, why not? It does sound like it will be a blast."

"Alright!" Omoikane cheered.

"What are you two talking about in the first place?" Dark Archon asked in curiosity, giving the towel in his possession an irritated look, "I'm starting to hate dogs."

"Wolf!" Omoikane protested.

"Whatever!" Dark raised his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Omoikane was just asking me to join his arena team," Para answered Dark's earlier question, trying to change the subject.

"That's right." Omoikane nodded before pausing and looking at Dark Archon with big, googly eyes. "Say Darky... interested in joining my 3v3 arena team too?"

Dark raised an eyebrow, clearly unaffected by the gesture. "Since when are you a fan of arenas? I recall you complaining how 'scary' they were."

"I did not say that! I said arenas are nothing more than horrible traumatic events that should be banned for battling one's allies."

"No Omo, I think you did say arenas are scary once or twice," Para helpfully provided, completely oblivious to the death glare Omoikane was giving him.

"Anyway," Dark interrupted, "either way, you expressed a strong dislike for the bloody sport, so why the sudden interest for an arena team now?"

"The tournament!" Omoikane grinned. "The sixth arena tournament season is starting in two weeks and the prize pool is a whooping 50,000 gold! It is even higher than the prize pools of the last five seasons combined! Plus, the winning team will get to have their very own frostwyrm mounts..." Omoikane sighed dreamily. "I have always wanted one of those..."

"Haha, don't worry Omo! With your deeps and my charisma, nothing can stand in our way!" Para proclaimed. "Serenity is nigh unbeatable!"

"How incredibly optimistic of you, Para Clinton," a new voice joined the conversation as a gnome warlock entered the dining hall followed by a scary-looking felguard. The gnome was carrying a tray of freshly-toasted sandwiches in both hands. "You need more than your enthusiasm to win the tournament, however, seeing that I am also entering it." The smug grin he was giving irked Para for various reasons.

"Whatever, Mekky." Para huffed. "We'll see who wins first place soon enough!"

"We most certainly will," Mekky agreed. The paladin and the warlock glared at each other. Dark Archon could actually taste the tension in the air.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I brought breakfast~" Mekky's earlier haughty voice was instantly replaced with one of giddiness. "I finally found the perfect temperature to toast a bread with!" he beamed.

The hall suddenly fell silent.

"Um... that's... great?" Omoikane ventured, smiling nervously.

"Here, just try it!" The moment the gnome gave the command, the felguard next to him deftly grabbed a sandwich from the tray and shoved it into Omo's mouth.

"Mmmrffhh!" Omoikane protested but stopped as his salivary glands registered the taste of the sandwich. He silently chewed down the rest of it, a small satisfied smile plastered upon his face.

Mekky, Dark and Para all looked at him in mild curiosity.

Omoikane stopped chewing and looked at them with a serious expression. "I like it," he muttered before grabbing another sandwich for himself and promptly biting off an entire half.

Following the hunter's lead, Para and Dark each grabbed a sandwich off Mekky's tray and proceeded into indulging themselves in the sandwich-goodness.

"Hey, this is really good!" Para exclaimed with delight.

"Your culinary skills never ceases to impress me Mekky," Dark chimed in.

"Glad you all like it," Mekky answered, beaming.

While munching on his sandwich, Dark Archon casually glanced up at the wallclock stuck directly above the dining hall door and instantly regretting his decision. The clock reads 9:15 am.

"WHAT?!" Dark yelled so suddenly Para almost dropped his sandwich.

"What's wrong, Darky?" the paladin asked with concern.

"Nothing! There is absolutely nothing wrong, Para!" Dark answered in an unusually high voice pitch. Para noticed his left eye twitched. "Just that I have a meeting in forty-five minutes. In Stormwind Keep. Getting there from here takes at least thirty minutes so I only have fifteen minutes at most to finish getting ready."

The clock's minute hand moved. It now reads 9:16 am.

"I stand corrected. I mean I only have _fourteen_ minutes left to get ready," Dark mumbled to himself in an eerily calm voice.

Omoikane and Para Clinton glanced at each other in concern.

"Well, you should stop wasting more time panicking and spend them instead on actually finishing whatever you need to be finishing before going to that meeting," Mekky concluded as he placed the half-empty tray of sandwiches on the dining table. With small help from a chair to reach the table, of course.

"That's a... blunt way of saying it but Mekky's right Darky," Omoikane murmured as he gently pushed the apparently frozen Dark Archon towards the door before their guildmaster could start arguing with the gnome and waste even _more_ time. "You better pick a nice suit of dress. You _are_ meeting a lot of important people, after all."

Dark Archon glanced down at his current attire. Omoikane is right. A white t-shirt and a star-themed pajamas isn't the most appropriate of attires for the Alliance meeting. Or any kind of decent meeting for that matter.

"You're both quite right." Dark nodded in agreement as he stepped out the hall. "Well then gentlemen... I'll take my leave now. See you guys later!"

"See ya Darky," all three of them chimed in.

With that, Dark Archon closed the door to the dining hall and made a beeline towards his room. He had only fourteen, no... thirteen minutes left to get ready and arrive at the meeting in time.

A good minute passed in silence at the dining hall after Dark left. It would've lasted longer too but Para chose that moment to clear his throat, disrupting the peace.

"So..." Para began, looking curiously at Mekky, "mind telling us who you're partnering with for the tournament?"

"Let me see..." Mekky turned to face him with a smile on his face. "Nope!"

* * *

Standing an impressive fifteen-feet tall, made of the finest hardened cement and painted in white and blue colors, Stormwind City's one-and-only castle stood tall and proud in the northeastern part of the city. Flag banners of gold and blue with a picture of a lion in the middle decorate around half of the walls while an impossibly large version of these banners graced the center entrance of the castle walls. This fortified bastion is named Stormwind Keep.

It is directly below the castle gate that Dark Archon dismounted from his Grand White Elekk. Knowing that he arrived on time, Dark entered the castle in a calm, leisurely manner.

After asking one of the guards further into the Keep where the Alliance meeting is being held and identifying himself as one of the summoned guests, he was escorted to the most used room in the Keep: the War Room.

As Dark and his escort guard entered the room, he noticed that there were already quite a handful of people seated around the table. He also noticed that three other chairs remained empty, aside from his own. His escort immediately took his leave after showing Dark his seat.

After what amounted to three minutes, the door to the War Room suddenly bursted open and whatever hushed conversations going on inside immediately ceased as everyone present registered the importance of the newcomer.

Wearing his specialized battle garments and the sword that has slain a thousand men dangling dangerously off his left side, only an idiot or someone asleep for twenty or so years won't recognize the man standing before them. Again foregoing a helmet to show off his impressively smooth and silky black hair, King Varian Wrynn, leader of Stormwind and head of the Alliance, entered the room with a huge frown on his face akin to a scowl.

_This won't end well_, Dark Archon thought to himself.

"Greetings everyone and thank you for attending," Varian spoke as soon as he took his seat at the round table. He glanced at the two empty chairs. "Where is Infers and Baff?"

One of the guards saluted before addressing him.

"Your Highness, Lord Infers of _Overdozer_ sends his apologies for his inability to attend today's meeting as he and nearly all of his guild's members were severely injured from their recent battle against the Great Twilight Dragon, Halion. The doctor explicitly forbids him from leaving his bed as it will further worsen his injuries."

"Very well, he is excused. What about Baff?" Varian inquired.

"Well..."

At that moment, the door to the war room bursted open in a display of smoke and fireworks as a human male, dressed in the most finest-looking armor that completely rivaled King Varian's own, entered the room.

"Never fear!" the newcomer spoke with confidence and pride. "For Lord Baff is here!"

"Baff, I do not have time for your shenanigans. Take your seat and I'll ignore your tardiness today," Varian deadpanned.

"Yes, my liege." Lord Baff, leader of the _Not So Hordie_ guild, grumbled with a pout as he silently took his seat.

"If I may have everyone's attention now." All eyes in the room focused on King Varian as he spoke. "I will get right to the point. We _may_ have a new crisis upon us."

"Hold up... what do you mean _may_? Don't tell me Arthas is still alive!" Jaina Proudmoore, leader of Theramore, exclaimed with hope that perhaps she can see her beloved again.

"That's impossible!" Dark Archon argued and shrank a bit when he saw the look of sorrow upon Jaina's face when he said that. "I am sorry milady, but I have seen with my own two eyes... Arthas's final breathe."

"How can you be so sure? We know about his ability to raise the dead. Who can say the Lich King cannot do the same to himself? After all, you guys didn't bring his body back with you," King Magni Bronzebeard, leader of the Ironforge dwarves, countered.

_"Tell them all that the Lich King is no more. Leave this place and never return..."_ Bolvar Fordragon's words echoed through Dark's mind before they left the Frozen Throne.

"That is because-" whatever Dark was going to say was abruptly cut off.

"That is ENOUGH!" Varian bellowed and the room immediately fell silent. Clearing his throat while regaining his composure, Varian spoke again, this time less loudly yet still authoritative: "We are on the verge of chaos, one that far surpasses the Legion and the Scourge threat simultaneously and I gathered you all here today so we could plan our best course of action should this threat start showing its ugly head, not to bicker and argue amongst ourselves over the past."

"No offense my liege, but your description of this new threat is positively vague. Might shower us with more specifics on it?" Baff asked daringly.

"Why yes of course, Baff. I blame all of this _vagueness_ as you put it to my lack of ability to fully understand it myself," Varian replied.

Everyone in the room exchanged confused and worried looks at one another.

Varian sighed. "I think it is best I let _you_ explain it, after all."

"Hah! I told you so!" a new voice chimed in right next to Varian Wrynn, much to everyone's surprise since there is supposed to be nothing there but empty air. The guards all unsheathed their weapons and began moving in to the source of the voice.

"Wait a minute..." Dark Archon mumbled, eyes growing wide, "I recognize that voice..."

A purple-coated feral cat suddenly revealed itself next to Varian, fangs gleaming threateningly and green eyes giving off an eerie glow. Before any of the guards could come within striking distance, however, the cat suddenly leaped towards Dark, pinning him to the ground.

"Archon!" Jaina gasped in terror.

"Get your filthy paws away from him!" Magni growled, grabbing his sledgehammer.

"Oh! Hey there Meowy!" Baff greeted with a smile.

"Wait, who?"

"Darkyyyyy~" the cat purred, licking Dark Archon on the face. "Oh I miss you so much!"

"Ugh. Get off of me!" Dark groused as he used his manly strength to easily push the purple furball off of him. He immediately proceeded in thoroughly wiping his face with a towel he procured from places unknown. "Meowy, seriously, can't you do a _normal_ greeting for once?"

Meowy pouted at him. "But that _was_ a normal greeting!" she argued.

The guards surrounded the feline intruder, weapons out in a menacing manner.

"At ease, my guards. The druid means us no harm," Varian commanded. The guards looked at each other for a second before reluctantly sheathing their weapons and walked back to their post.

"Hold on..." Jaina asked in surprise, "did you just say... a druid?"

"That's right," Varian acknowledged.

"But... didn't they all return to the Emerald Dream?" Jaina asked curiously.

Varian sighed again. "Technically yes they did, but-"

"Let me take it from here, Your Majesty." Meowy interrupted. She shapeshifted back to her original night elf form but what shocked Dark Archon the most is the seriousness in her voice. Meo 'Meowy' Windrunner is _never_ serious.

"Very well." Varian nodded, signaling her to continue.

"To make it quite simple," Meowy began, looking at everyone in the room with a grim expression, "the Emerald Dream is no more."


End file.
